


The Psycho And The Wolf

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, The Clan, what if au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie makes a new friend... then a family.





	1. Torn Apart At The Seams...

The silence had worried Fliss even as she crept closer, sensing the pain in the other woman even if she didn’t speak, choosing to sink and settle at her feet, nuzzling lightly into Mickie’s knees, letting her take what comfort she wanted. 

She had been here, silent, watching as people won or lost the war with their emotions. She herself had been torn apart, was slowly mending her heart. Still, she could feel the flutter of hope, her hazel eyes soft as she looked up at Mickie gently, shaking blonde hair out of her eyes and moving to kneel, resting her hands on Mickie’s own. 

“It’s okay to cry you know...”

“I... can’t.”

Fliss had sighed, squeezing Mickie’s hands gently as she waited, watching, feeling the dam about to burst. Then, before she could stop anything from happening, Mickie was in her lap, weeping bitterly in her arms. 

Instinct took over and she began to rock the woman sweetly. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.... it’s okay.... I’m here.”

The pain had eased in Mickie since that moment, Fliss tucking a fold of light honey coloured hair from her dark brown eyes, her voice soft.

“I’m here...”

A bond of understanding had flickered into place, Fliss letting her guard down enough to care for another person and Mickie finally seeing past her hurt into a future, a future back with the company, and with Fliss. 

They had remained in the room for a while longer, Mickie rising with Fliss, taking her hand, smiling at the perfect fit as they entwined their fingers, she didn’t need anyone else anymore.


	2. Protection Animal

“Jesus Mickie, call your guard-dog off...”

Trish had commented mildly, stunned to find Fliss in her face and growling, all but snapping at her. 

“Back off you harpy.”

“Harpy...?”

“You don’t get to talk to her anymore... she’s not yours. She’s mine.”

It had taken a while for Fliss to pull back, Trish shrinking away under the woman’s glare, noting the smirk that came to Mickie’s face even as Fliss turned back to her friend, taking her hand to lead her away. 

“Yours?”

Mickie had murmured the word, clearly considering it. 

“.... She doesn’t deserve you...”

“You protected me...”

“I always will...”

“Then.... I’m yours.”

Fliss had smiled, glancing around before moving to kiss Mickie, both soft and possessively. 

“Mine.”

As time had passed, days then weeks, people had grown used to watching Mickie walking with her bigger companion, the two clearly happier, content, until they had come face to face again with Trish, now with Lita at her side. 

“M...”

“Oh hell no.”

Fliss had stepped between the two, her voice rough.

“You want to talk? Take it to the ring...”

The words had been over-heard, and before anyone could protest, a match was booked.


	3. At The Beginning

“Come at me bitch...”

The words were growled, Fliss openly inviting Lita to step up, smirking when Lita backed off, chasing her fiercely and soon taking her down, kicking, punching, using any and all moves, glad it was a no DQ situation, her point was soon made as she pinned Lita, growling directly into Trish’s face when she attempted a rescue, laughing loudly when Trish back-peddled and fell over her own feet, taking the count and shoving Lita away, prowling closer to Trish, growling slightly as she scented the air, her wolf side taking control even as she smirked, leaning to lick Trish’s forehead, her voice soft. 

“Clan... we... clan now.”

She had moved away, leaning toward Lita to see she was alright, looking up only when Mickie slipped into the ring, kissing her briefly before nudging Lita gently. 

“She... clan?”

Mickie had smiled slightly, noting the confusion on Trish’s face before nodding.

“Clan.”

It had not been the easiest of transitions, Trish was still unsure of Mickie and Fliss flinched away from Trish’s touch, but slowly, the longer they were booked, the guards began to slip and a family of sorts was made. The last member had been Stephanie.


	4. Clan respects Clan

Stephanie had been due to marry, pushed at the man by her father, rescued when a male laid claim to her at first, although before they could marry, an older claim was brought forth. Fliss had come out with her music blasting, her smirk feral even as she moved towards Stephanie, noting the way the girl curled into her as she stood at her side. 

“The Clan of James has an older claim to the girl...”

“How?”

Triple H was angry, but the woman smirked.

“Roll tape.”

There, flickering on screen, was footage of Stephanie being bound, hand-fasted, to the Clan leader, Fliss, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight, pure and happy and sweet, she was saved from both the marriage her father wanted and the forced wedding at the hands of Triple H. 

“Clan respects Clan.”

Fliss’ words were deeply rooted and she smirked as she lead the girl away, combing a hand through Stephanie’s hair as they walked, leaning to kiss her. 

“Lifemate...”


End file.
